


Gentle Force

by Hetianhoe



Category: Moonlight (2016)
Genre: #NSFW, #smutt, Black Romance, Canon, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Worlds most beautiful couple, black magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetianhoe/pseuds/Hetianhoe
Summary: Chiron deserved to have great sex after all those years of internalized homophobia. So I wrote it. Basically takes place towards the end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning is quoted from the script. (I think).

"Where you gon stay tonight?"

Nothing from Black. Nothing, no words, no gestures, nothing rendered from him in this moment. 

Black should be driving, should have his eyes on the road, paying attention to the other cars, the things passed. Instead all eyes on Kevin, staring back at the man lost in that question, the space between its posing and this beat the clear answer. 

Kevin looks away, out the window again. The earth just moved. They both felt it. 

Every moment a man like Black felt safe was as rare as the day this black boy went out into that ocean. Safe hands guiding him. In the light of the day, there were no blue boys. Being seen was common, but truely being looked at in all the colors that made you, was rare. The way it took his mama years to see him, the way Kevin saw him right in this moment. Everything Kevin made Chiron feel was rare. 

Just like that night, that night was rare. One of a kind. A night were two boys finally understood who they were. Touched without any barriers. In the comforts of their fluctuating skin and in the embrace of a passion as queer as it may be. 

Kevin kissed him, and on his own lips, he felt the same pure Black. Folding into him like the ocean waves those years ago. Coming softly but with a gentle force, back into his life. Black held him, every touch teasing a new possibility. Trailing his fingers over the exposed skin on Kevin's spine. Trembling. Both of them. Trying to drown in the kiss. To feel all that was their bodies. 

Every touch teasing a possible future. And it hurts Kevin, the way Black looks in Kevins arm. Still fragile, still a little scared but... determined. Kevin himself is determined to make Chiron melt that night.To right all the wrongs he did when he layed a hand on him that day. And if he had a hand in who Black was today, he wanted to be forgiven. Black needed to be told. 

"Im sorry" Kevin's breath brushed over Chiron's lips. He felt a tinge of pain that twisted his face. He rested his forehead against Chiron's. Waiting to be redeemed. His chest heavy with a weight he could not hold any longer. He closed his eyes away from Black. 

Black watched him. Every inch of his face like he was capturing it for later. Vulnerable and sorry, he never thought this day would come. He never knew that Kevin would still want him in all the ways he did. So he felt blessed laying there in Kevin's bed like a lover. He took the man's head in his hands and kissed him. A kiss that was the answer to their questions. 

Lighting flames in the night. Black felt like he was on fire. His fingers brushed over Kevin's zip. Heat radiating from Kevin's lower half. Kevin pulled off. The earth and sky just parted. 

"Watchu want huh Black? Tell me, Ima give it to you" Kevin whispered. A charm masking his face, Chiron supposed he showed to his lovers. Something was inside him. He wanted it to be released. 

"Want me ta tell you everything?" Black smirked. Maybe he didn't know himself. Maybe tonight he wanted to be charmed.

He put his hands on Kevin's backside, and dragged him down. Flushed against his own physical embodiment of want. Kevin groaned, head dropping down. Chiron bit his lips, holding himself back. And grinded. Another groan. And Chiron couldn't even see it. The man he wanted for so long, feeling this because of him. It was happiness that flooded through him in that moment. Especially when Kevin looked down at him. Smiling. Undoing his ziper. The sound stretching out into every corner of the room. Making Blacks skin tingle. He helped to pull them off. And his own. 

Kevin watched him for sometime before they began again. Teasing him. Eyeing every scuplted inch of Chiron's body. Scuplted like every part of his new life. 

"Man, Chiron. You a beauty." Charm? Kevin's face was confident, handsome but Chirons own eyes wavered, maybe it was that fear again. His heart sped up with that look. His body weak at the sound of affection. So when Kevin sucked the tip of his nipples. His face burned. His feet curled. And he held onto Kevin, not telling him, that he's shy. That he's breaking, because he's happy. 

The pleasure became so unbearable, he wanted more. He warned himself, but his words prayed. 

"Kev..." Chiron arched in Kevin. Every inch of his muscles tingled. Kevin got up and stared deep into Chiron. A man so handsome, so pure, he wanted to make him feel everything. He leaned down and kissed his lips. The warmth of his mouth seeped through him. His hips bucked up againts Kevin's shaft. Building up knots inside. Chiron opened his mouth and let the man get his burning tongue and spread his legs. Kevin grunted at the friction. 

Chiron lifted his abdomen, and shifted rhythmically through his underwear. Not shy about the way Kevin panted into his mouth. Hot and needy. Or the way his hands held firmly onto Kevin. Skin shifting and tight. His own eyes matched the dark eyes that stared back at him. Both of them not even naked, but losing every hold on themselves. Tears burned at the back of Chiron's eyes. The crippling passion and desire in him intensifying with every contact of Kevin. With every swift move. 

Just like that, he came. His eye's shut, and his mouth slacked open. Chest lifted off the matress. Shocks flooded all his senses. He felt nothing but pleasure deep into his bones. Never forgetting Kevins presence. Kevin kissed him through it. His hand now rubbing their cocks in sync. Finally, skin to skin. It's so good that it hurts. Kevin has his head against the pillow and Chiron holds onto his neck. Kevin moans Chiron's real name and Chiron losses it abit more, another shock. His orgasm completely breaking him from the bottom up. Left there vulnerable underneath Kevins body with nothing but the remains of their orgasm. 

After a minute passed. Kevin got up. His face flushed. Handsome in after glow. Chiron smiled. Seeing him in a new shade. Kevin kissed him, softly. Chirons hands against the side of his face. 

"Stay" he murmured. 

"Yeah" Chiron whispered back.


End file.
